


Nosaka iecelšanu

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Shiratorizawa
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamēr visi likās studēt akadēmijā, Ushijima un izvēlējās runāt privāti Tendou kā tērzēšana ka tikai viņi varētu saprast.<br/>Atstājiet ka pēcpusdienā, kāpēc ne?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosaka iecelšanu

Pusdienlaiks vairāk, un, protams, viņi bija tīrīt visu, lai turpinātu klasi. Shirabu ēda vieni sporta zālē, pilnībā uz galvas, bet pats tika atkārtotas atkal un atkal, viņa sirdsapziņa, stāstot viņam, ka tas, ko viņš bija darījis nebija taisnība šodien. Bet viņam, viņš deva viņam fucking pats.  
Tendo, protams, ne dzirdējis nopelt klasi, protams viņš nosūtīja ziņu Ushi, kurā šādi būt apjucis.

 

Jā Ushijima pievēršot uzmanību savā klasē juta savu veco mobilo vibrēt. Tas bija vēstījums Tendou, kas bija ātri ātri reaģēt.  
"Kur? "Viņš sūtījis. "Ja jūs vēlaties. »  
Ah, bet tāda bija viņa laime, ka uzmanība skolotāja sauc un norādot, ka viņa klasē ieņēma otro vietu, sagrāba aparātu; Cik daudz? Ne uz ilgu laiku, tikai līdz beigām grafiku.  
Protams, Tendo ātri reaģēt uz Ushijima kas šķita vairāk nekā priecīgi uzzināt, ka viņa labākais draugs bija teicis out.  
Protams šodien atzīties redzesloka viņu! Cik daudz es gribēju un mīlēja ilgi. Viņš paņēma savu vienmēr dabisko apmātība, kad viņš nebija būt interesē neērti, nevēlējās pārtraukt attiecības, bet tagad, ka gan gala ... Kāpēc ne izmēģināt to? Ja tas bija vai vienkārši lietas paliks, jo tie bija.  
Tā bija piektdiena.  
Bet Ushijima nevarēja atbildēt uz šo ziņojumu, vai vismaz ne uzreiz, jo viņa mobilais bija nulli. Viņš nebija dusmīgs, mierīgi gaidīt līdz beigām klases turpināt runāt.  
Jo, kad pienāca tas laiks, viņš pamanīja ziņas rudmatis, kas atbildēja: "Labi. "Bet tur bija tik daudz ziņas, nevarēja atstāt, tāpat kā to, ka tas ir rupjš. ";)" Un ar to viņš secināja.


End file.
